


On the Steps of the Central City Bank

by dragonspell



Series: Legends of Super Flarrow Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: Written forprompt 93on the Legends of Super Flarrow Kinkmeme: Coldwave, exhibitionism in front of the cops in doomworld ;) some perks to owning half the city.Kissing on the steps of the Central City Bank





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second version of this prompt.

They step out of the bank and into a line of cops, all of them with their guns pointed straight at them. Mick raises his gun back, ready to fire, but Len steps to his side and makes him lower it again. “Now, Mick. We don’t kill cops.”

“What?”

The cops are still standing there, blinking at them like cows awaiting the slaughter and Mick wants to know why they’re not burning yet. 

“There’s no need.”

“Oh, Mr. Snart,” one of the cops says, lowering her gun. “We didn’t know it was you, sir.” Len waves her off. The other cops holster their guns as well and start to mill, having lost all purpose. Mick stares at them in confusion.

“What the hell is going on here?”

“New world order,” Len tells him. He spreads his hands and does a little spin in front of the doors. A few of the cops look his way, but most don’t seem to care that he’s standing there with a big bag of cash fresh from the vault.

“What do you mean?”

Len stops his spin and grins at Mick. “I mean, Mick, that we can do whatever we want and there’s no one that can stop us.” Mick frowns, the very idea refusing to sit in his head. He just can’t grasp it.

“The cops aren’t going to arrest us?” Mick asks, still stuck on this point and Len tosses his head back and laughs. 

“No, Mick, they’re not going to arrest us. _Whatever_ we want.” He tosses the bag of cash to one of the cops who catches it on reflex. “Make sure that gets to my penthouse, will you?” The cop glances around at his fellow officers who shrug and point him towards a cruiser. Mick gapes at them all. “Now,” Len drawls as his fingers fist in Mick’s coat. “What do you want?” He drags Mick in for a kiss.

It’s all so fucking surreal. Mick knows that the cops are still standing there, a lot of them probably watching and he thinks that a couple are even applauding, as Len kisses him on the steps of a bank that they just robbed. He can’t get a handle on it. So he resorts to what he does best and stops thinking. Just shuts off his brain and lets his body and his instincts do the work and right now, every physical part of him is telling him to kiss Len. He wraps his arms around Len’s waist and brings them together as he kisses Len back, his lips angling to align better with Len’s and his tongue slipping into Len’s mouth. Len purrs and pulls on Mick’s coat, his own tongue playing a quick game with Mick’s, a soft touch and retreat that has Mick thinking of other things than just kissing.

When they break apart, Len smiles at him while Mick tries to catch his breath. There’s a smattering of applause from their audience and Len takes a bow and waves theatrically before escorting Mick off to the side.

“What…what just happened?” Mick asks because he needs Len to explain. This is just too friggin’ weird. 

“Everything, Mick,” Len says. “Everything. The world is whatever we want it to be.”

The cops are still just blandly looking at them as they head off, casually walking deeper into the city.


End file.
